Look no Further
by lilbunny98
Summary: In 19 years, a lot can change. In Astoria's case, that change involves sacrifice, loss, and a certain blonde she will do anything for. And, in his case, he will do the same. NEW CHAPTER S COMING SOON!
1. The Beginning

Astoria sat at a little stool by her vanity, brushing her hair. Tonight was a very important night for her parents- it was the Malfoy's 'welcome back to society' party. Astoria was not particularly excited about this party, mainly due to the fact that it was partially a party for her ex. Draco and Astoria had dated in his sixth year (her fourth), and then broken up because of all the stress of the war. It had only been about a year following that tragic event, but so much had changed in so little were slowly mending from their losses, people went outside again, and wizarding London looked brighter, happier than before. As she finished up with her hair, there was a quiet rapping on her door.

" Tori, you in there? I need advice." He sister, Daphne called from the other side of the door. Astoria groaned quietly as she went to retrieve the door. As she opened it, she saw Daphne standing there, wearing a blood red, skin tight dress. She looked frantic as she scrambled into the room. Even with half finished hair and makeup, Daphne still looked beautiful. She was two years Astoria's senior, and outshined her in every way humanly possible. With her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was the exact carbon copy of their mother. Daphne had even managed to accumulate six 'outstanding' OWLS, and honored the family by being placed in Slytherin. Astoria however, was a different story; she had wavy chestnut brown hair, bright green eyes, and though she had more OWLS, she was a discrase to her very pureblood grandparents by being placed in Ravenclaw. Of course her parents did not mind, and told her repeatedly when she was younger that they loved her and Daphne just the same. In their eyes, there were no finer children in the world.

" Do you think this dress looks good on me? I NEED to impress someone very special tonight."Daphne winked as she showed off to her sister, who just faked a smile.

"Yeah Daphne, it looks fine, but who are you trying to-" Astoria started

"Sorry don't have time to talk! I have to finish getting ready!" Daphne shouted as she ran back to her room, leaving Astoria wondering. She had just enough time to slip on her dress and heels before her parents called for her.

"Astoria! Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Astoria sighed as she made her way down stairs and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2

A shiver shot down Astoria's spine as the little family reached the tall iron gates of Malfoy manor. The dark, gray castle seemed as if it rose from the ground, whilst a large cobblestone path way leading to the door was lay out like a red carpet. Flanked by majestic albino peacocks, the site was breathtaking- a work of art in itself, and that was just the exterior. Before they even made it to the door, it swung open to reveal Narcissa, who stood there with a weak smile placed upon her face. Of course she was extremely glad to see her long time commerads, but it was quite evident what she was missing. Lucius had been found guilt and sentenced to five years in Azkaban, then one year of probation. Most people, the ones who knew the truth, did not believe a women like Naricssa could love such a beast like Lucius, but she did and there was no denying that point.

"Hello Aster, Meredith, ladies. Come in." She smiled sweetly as they entered in the large manor, already filled with tons of people, purebloods no doubt. Astoria's parents went off chatting with their friends, and Daphne ran off to go with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, leaving Astoria alone in the crowd. Knowing the manor well, Astoria decided she would head to the top balcony. It was a quiet night in London, stars shining bright. She looked down and saw a couple kissing passionately, though she could not make out who the figures were. She sighed as dozens of thoughts filled her mind- thoughts of the future. Her thoughts were breifely inturupted though, as she heard faint footsteps approaching her.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" A quiet voice asked. Astoria turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, a smirk placed on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a confused expression placed upon her face.

"If I remember correctly, I live here." Draco chuckled lightly, and sat down on the bench, motioning for Astoria to do the same.

"So.." Astoria started awkwardly. "How's everything been?"

"Oh, Tori, it has been miserable." He sighed

"Tori?"

"That is your nickname still, correct?" He arched one eyebrow in confusion

"Yes, but I wasn't aware you remembered that."

Draco shook his head and chuckled, "How could I forget? We've been doing everything together since we were babies, and we dated. I think I should know you pretty well by now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Astoria was trying to find something to say, as the conversation was making an awkward turn. But before she could say anything, Draco leaned in and put his lips to hers.


	3. Back Together?

Chapter 3

Astoria lay in bed awake early that next morning. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy! She couldn't sleep, too excited from the kiss. It was the first time a boy had ever noticed her, let alone kissed her! She just had to share the news. She was way to chicken to tell Daphne yet, so who could she tell… her mother! Meredith always woke up early, had tea, and watched the sun rise. Still in her little tank top and shorts ensemble, she walked into the kitchen, to fins her mother sitting at their kitchen table with a mug of tea. "Ah, Tori, come, sit down. Have some tea." Her mother said and gestured to the grand oak chair in front of her. Astoria grabbed a mug of tea, and sat at the chair in front of her mom. " I can see you have something to tell me?" Her mother questioned and took a sip of her tea. "Well, um yes, actually. H-how did you know?" "Oh Astoria, I can tell when you are nervous to say something. You have that scared tone in your voice, and you clean things. You weren't cleaning things, but you sounded scared." "Ok." Astoria took a deep breath and started. "Well, at the party last night, I was up on the grand balcony and well, Draco walked up and we started chatting for a while and we- we kissed." She whispered. Just as she said that, a big, black, majestic owl flew through the kitchen window, and dropped a letter in fancy stationary down on the table. Astoria picked it up and opened it. Inside was a fancy, expensive looking piece of parchment with a fancy script that read

Astoria-

I had a wonderful time with you at the party last night. After the kiss, I contemplated my feelings, and decided I would like to ask you to dinner tonight. 7 at the Leaky Cauldron? If so send me and owl back and I will pick you up from work. You still work as a trip planner for the auror department at the ministry right?

- Draco Malfoy

Astoria was at a loss of words. She just got asked out by Draco! Merlin's pants! She just sat there, her mouth agape, staring at the paper. She had not idea how to reply! " What happened?" Meredith asked, slightly worried. After about 30 seconds with no reply from her daughter, she grabbed the letter out of Astoria's hands, and read it to herself. "Oh dear, I see your problem. You want to say yes, but you're afraid to tell Daphne, right?" "Tell Daphne what?" Daphne replied as she walked into the room. "Ill leave you two alone." And with that, Meredith slipped out of the room, leaving the two sisters by themselves.


	4. You're Dating Who!

Chapter 4

The two sisters moved to the couch, where they sat across from each other. "Toria, just tell me what you need to tell me." Daphne said, sounding a little irritated. "Ok, but promise you won't be too mad with me?" Astoria said, frightened. "Fine. Promise." "Ok, well, um… I kissed Draco Malfoy last night at the party, and he um asked me out on a date. Tonight. At 7." Astoria closed her eyes and prepared for the outraged sister. Instead, Daphne started laughing. "Toria, how shallow do you think I am? You never get a date, and even though I loved Draco, I'm incredibly happy for my baby sister." Astoria was again, speechless. She would not have ever expected Daphne to react like that. "Thank you for understand-wait, did you say lov**ed?" **Astoria was so confused. "Yes, well…. I'm dating Blaise Zabini." "SINCE WHEN?" Astoria was outraged her sister kept this from her. "Um… about a month." Daphne blushed and looked at the floor. "Do mum and dad know?" "Yeah… I thought you knew." And with that, Daphne left to go to work.


	5. Waiting, Waiting

Chapter 5

"Hey Astoria, do you want to join me and the girls for drinks tonight?" Astoria's coworker (and friend) Tracy asked. Tracy had hopped by Astoria's desk, hoping for her to say yes to drinks. "I'd love to Tray, but I um, I actually have a date tonight." Astoria said, whole cleaning her already tidy desk. As you could tell, she was nervous. Quite nervous, to be exact. Ok she was absolutely terrified about her first date with Draco. "YOU HAVE A DATE?" Tracy exclaimed. "WITH WHO?" "You'll just have to wait and see. Now if you'll excuse me, Tray, my date is supposed to pick me up in exactly 2 minutes." Astoria picked up her purse, straightened her pencil skirt, and walked down to the lobby. When she arrived there, she saw Draco, holding a red rose out for her. "Thank you." She said and took it. He smiled "shall we?" He asked as she took his arm and them apparated to the cauldron."


	6. An Awkward Affair

Chapter 6

They sat down and both ordered drinks, as neither of them were really hungry. Being a Friday night, it was busy (and that is saying something when it comes to the cauldron.) "So, how was work today?" Draco asked, and smiled. To say it was obvious he loved Astoria was an understatement. Even she could see it, and it made her feel good. "It was good. Everyone was surprised I had a date. Last time I had one, well, let's just say it went horrid." "Hmm… ill save asked what happened for another time." He smirked and went on " And by the way, you look beautiful." "Thank you." Astoria blushed. "And may I add, you look quite dapper tonight." He chuckled. "Thank you." "So, what do you do for a living?" " Oh, I work for the family business, I have an office across from the ministry." He smiled, again. They continued to talk, asking silly little questions like "what's your favorite color?" or "what Hogwarts house were you in?" The continued these silly little questions for about a couple more minutes, when they were interrupted by a group of girls, who were looking at them. "Um, Astoria.. Do you know those girls?" "Um, yeah. Those are my co workers." She blushed and looked down as Tracy walked over, followed by her 'posy'. "Hey Toria! You're dating Malfoy? Never would have guessed…" She glared at Draco, and said "See you at work." And walked away. " Wow, what's gotten into her?" Astoria asked, confused. "Oh, um, well…" Draco seemed a tad uncomfortable. "I um, we dated back at Hogwarts, and uh I, dumped her." He looked down awkwardly. They continued talking for a couple more minutes, when it started raining outside. "We should probably get you home, before the Floo gets backed up." He got up pushed their chairs in, and walked to the fire place, where they both yelled  
>"Greengrass estate!" and flooed to the estate. They reached the living room, where he bent down, and they became swept away in a passionate kiss. Before it escaladed into more, he broke away from the kiss, and flooed back to his manor.<p> 


	7. Should we be Scared?

**About 18 months later**

Chapter 7

A lot had changed in a year and a half since Draco and Astoria's first date. For starters, their love for each other grew deeper and deeper, and they were in a very committed relationship. Daphne and Blaise had gotten married, and had little baby girl, by the name of Lou , who was already about two months old. Since their relationship had progressed so much, Draco was looking to propose. Today, he was going with Narcissa and Meredith to the top wizarding jewelers in the business. Lucky for him, they resided in London, so they wouldn't have to go far. Thank GOD Astoria was on a 'girl's trip' with her best friend, Anna, for 3 days. That gave Draco time to go to the jewelers, design a ring (it would have to be an original design of course), and ask Astor Greengrass's approval for the proposal. Draco sat outside the Leaky Cauldron with a cup of tea, waiting for the moms to show up. He had an exact idea of what he wanted, and was hoping he would be able to get it in time for the proposal he had planned. He wanted to propose right when the clock struck midnight on December 31. Today, it was November 1, so he had about a month or so. Just then, Meredith and Narcissa walked up and took their seats.

"Hello, darling, ready to go?"

"Yeah mum, im ready." Draco stood up awkwardly, and they all apparated to the jewelers.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy, do you know what you want? Wait that's too broad! Lets start with the basics-gold or silver?" The eccentric jeweler asked. He was crazy! But he was also the best in the business, so he could be trusted.

"She's defiantly a silver girl, so silver, I think, would be the best option." The jeweler started scribbling notes franticly, before asking

" Ok, jewel type? You can have multiple if you desire, it will just cost more. But im sure that isn't a problem for you." He winked and brought out his sketch pad again. "Any ideas?" He asked,

"Hm… well I defiantly want to do an emerald…" Draco started, thinking about all he wanted.

" May I ask why an emerald?" The jeweler asked, while running to a cabinet and bringing out hundreds of different emeralds for Draco to chose from.

"Well, um, she has really bright green eyes, like as bright ads emeralds, and, they are stunning and I wanted to represent that on the ring." He looked to the side of him, where Narcissa and Meredith were standing, smiling lovingly at him. Meredith was so happy her daughter found a man that loved her and cared for her so much, and Narcissa was elated that her son could find one person that didn't hate him for his father's actions, and that for once, he could experience love.

"That's so sweet. Look, im tearing up!" The jeweler sobbed. "Ok enough of this crying! Back to business. Are there any other stones you want?" Draco was trying hard not to laugh at this crazy man. He would have to tell Astoria about this later.

"Um, how about diamonds, surrounding the emerald and on the sides a bit?" He asked the jeweler.

"Sounds wonderful!" I shall go conjure it up for you, and be right back." He smiled and walked into the back room. Meanwhile, Draco, Meredith, and Narcissa took a seat on the black leather couches in the waiting area of the shop.

"Draco, you look nervous. What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"Um, well, im actually kind of scared to ask your husband for Astoria's hand tomorrow." Draco confessed and Meredith just laughed.

"Honey, to make you feel better, there's a very small chance he'll say no. And if so, it's because he will feel Astoria is way too young. Trust me." She winked just as the jeweler came out with a little black velvet box.

"Mr. Malfoy, is this what you were expecting for the ring?" He asked and lifted the lid of the box to show Draco.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"It is. And perfect for her. We will take it." Draco went up to the register to pay for the ring. Next stop, the three Broomsticks to have a chat with Astor Greengrass.


	8. Getting Premission

Chapter 8

"Hello my boy, you've asked to speak to me?" Astor asked as Draco took a seat at their table.

" Yes, sir. You see, it's about Astoria." Draco started.

"Ah, I imagine your relationship is doing well?"

"Yes, we are doing quite well in our relationship. That is actually the reason why I came to speak with you today."

"Go on…" Astor prompted.

"Ok." Draco took a deep breath. "I have come to ask you…. F-for Astoria's hand in marriage." Draco exhaled and looked ahead to Astor, whose face was very hard to read. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Astor spoke.

"Well, Draco, if it was any other guy, I would be upset. My little Astoria is only 21 for crying out loud! But since it is Draco Malfoy, well, I just might have to say yes." Astor's mouth twisted into a huge smile, and he and Draco embraced real quickly before they sat back down.

"Thank you Mr. Greengrass, I really, really appreciate it."

"Please Draco, call me Astor. Now when do you plan to propose? Do you have a ring?"

"Actually, Meredith came with me to pick one out today." Draco got the black velvet box from his coat pocket, and pulled it out to reveal the Emerald ring.

"My, Draco, it's beautiful. She will love it!" Astor again smiled.

"Oh and to answer your question, I am planning on proposing on New Years Eve, when you come over." Draco smiled.

"Great, we will be there." Astor replied and after a few more minutes of talking, Draco excused himself and went home, thinking of his lovely lady, and bride to be.


	9. Good Enough?

Chapter 9

Draco had a boring and anxious next day, waiting for Astoria to arrive by portkey that evening. Right now, he was about to floo to the ministry, where he would pick her up. He was so excited, it was ridiculous. Draco arrived there just to find that her portkey would arrive in 5 minutes. He sat anxiously, anticipating it to come. Finally, the first batches of people were arriving from their porkeys. After what felt like forever, he spotted her running towards him, and immediately jumped on him, arms around his neck, legs hooked around his waist, and began kissing him. He held on to her, and began to kiss back. He missed this so much this past week, and he could sense that she missed him. She hopped down, hands still around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

He chucked. "I could tell with your, err, coming back home present." They both started laughing.

"C'mon. Let's get back to your parents house." He picked up her suitcase, and they both flooed to Astoria's parent's house.

"Oh darling, how was your trip?" Meredith rushed forward to embrace her daughter.

" It was Lovely, mum! I never knew how much I missed France! Oh, the warm weather and beaches. And Anna and Sam were doing well. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam proposed soon! Oh and…." The conversation continued like this for the rest of the evening.

Draco would look around the room, and see so many different things going on. Daphne and Astoria were playing with Lou, adoring over her. Blaise and Astor were talking about life in general. It was such a calm environment, you would never have guessed a war took place just about two years ago. When he saw Astoria with Lou though, it made him feel bad. She wanted children so badly. Ever since she was little, she wanted a little sibling, but she turned out to be the youngest. So many thoughts immediately flooded to his mind. What if they couldn't have children? What if he wasn't a good father? She would obviously be an amazing mother! She had a natural way with children. Well, children were way in their futures. Way, way in their futures. Now he would just worry about the wedding. Or, the proposal to be exact. She would no doubt say yes. After he went back home that night, he fell asleep dreaming about his and Astoria's futures.


	10. Blaise's Sensetive Eyes

Chapter 10

Draco straightened his tie, trying to make himself look especially dapper. Not only was it the huge Malfoy new year's eve party, but it was the night he would get a fiancée. The Greengrasses were set to arrive any minute, and Draco was getting nervous. His palms were sweating like crazy, and his heart felt like it was going to leap right out of his cheast. He couldn't look like this when Astoria and all the other guests arrived. He quickly went to the bathroom, and splashed some cold water on his face. There. Now that he looked somewhat presentable, he headed down the grand staircase, where he was just in time. Draco looked around and heard a light crack coming from the parlor. He immediately ran over there, where Astoria, her parents, Daphne, and Blaise ( along with Lou) were all standing. Without speaking one word to each other, they were precisely caught in each other's embrace, and shared a passionate kiss. Draco couldn't wait for their new lives together. Children running around their home, him coming home from work every day to this! It all seemed so real, that he wanted it even more.

" Ok guys, could you do me a favor, and stop making out! Its burning my eyes!" Blaise whined. Draco just let out a chuckle as they quickly pulled apart.

They made a quick glance at one another, speaking with their eyes. Saying, that this would continue later. It was a quiet but formal party. As everyone was heading to the living room, Draco's arm snaked around Astoria's waist, and pulled her closer. Only then did he realize how stunning she was. She had a long, fitted, emerald green dress, with spaghetti straps and a very low cut back. She was absolutely stunning. Too bad it only gave him even more butterflies. When they arrived at the living room, the atmosphere was quite relaxing. It was just Draco, Narcissa, the Greengrasses, Daphne, Blaise, his mother, and Lou. It was the perfect setting for the proposal. The last thing he wanted was a hole lot of buzz from the _Prophet _around this proposal.

The evening continued to be quiet, as everyone chatted about the ministry! Or how much money they made yesterday! It was typical pureblooded talk. Sure, most people made little white lies when it came to this type of talk, but nobody cared. Suddenly, Draco remembered that it had been a couple hours since he last checked the clock. He checked his watch, and surely enough, it was already 11:45 p.m. He would have to make his proposal fast if he wanted to go though with his grand plan.

" Hey, love? Would you care to take a little stroll with me?" Draco whispered in Astoria's ear.

"Um, ok sweetie, but why?" Astoria asked, a confused expression forming on her elegant face.

"Just, follow me." He grabbed her hand and lead her out the back door.


	11. An Exciting New Year

Chapter 11

Draco and Astoria ran hand in hand through the back garden to the grand willow tree that drooped over the bridge across the river behind the manor. There were twinkling lights around the tree, which made for a dim lighting. He lead them to the center of the bridge, where they stood, holding hands, facing each other.

" I love you" Draco whispered, nervously.

"I love you too honey, but why did you bring out here."

"To do this." He whispered, and bent down on one knee. "Astoria, we have know each other for years, but everytime I have spent with you has felt special in its own way. I love you. More than words can explain. You are one of the only people in this world who can look past my past, and see who I truly am. I want to make you happy, by being by your side through out thick and thin. Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?" Tears began to form in both their eyes, as Draco reached in his suit pocket and pulled out the a little black velvet box. Nestled inside, was a silver ring, with a huge emerald in the center of the band. On either side of the emerald lay three sparkling diamonds.

Astoria stood there in complete and utter shock. Tears were rushing down her face. She looked down at the man she loved, and whispered one simple word. One that would change her life forever.

"Yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Immediately, they were both swept away in a passionate kiss. The second their lips touched, they heard the clock chiming, stating that it was exactly midnight. He broke the kiss, gave her a smile, and picked her up. Draco held her and ran back to the manor with her. Sure, they were young, naïve, and in love, but it didn't affect their decision to get engaged. They both knew it in every cell in their body that they were meant to be together.

They arrived at the manor to find things, well, pretty much the same as when they left. When they went to go join a conversation with Daphne and Narcissa, when Astoria noticed Daphne eying her in a peculiar fashion.

" Astoria, is that…?"

"Yes!" Astoria squeaked with excitement and held out her hand for everyone to see.

"Yay, now we will officially be a family!" Meredith said to Draco and gave him a hug. The rest of the night continued with wedding talk and preparations.

"What a great start to a new year." Draco whispered as he kissed Astoria's hair.


	12. Princess for a day

Chapter 12

Draco awoke to the noise of hurrying footsteps against the hardwood floor. He opened his eyes to see Astoria, fully dressed in her usual work attire, bustling around the room. It had been about a week since new years, and they had both temporarily moved into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa would be too lonely in that big house all by herself.

"Oh good, you're awake." Astoria said whilst throwing things in her purse.

"Why is that good? And why are you up so early today?" Draco asked groggily, still trying to shake off the sleepiness.

"Because! We both have 9 o'clock appointments today! Me to try on dresses, and you have a client meeting! Its eight thirty, get up!" She all but yelled at him. When Astoria was under stress, she yelled. A lot. And Draco was quite aware of that. Especially since the incident in his sixth year…

"_Draco! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

" _About your mission! We are dating for crying out loud! I have my final exams to worry about, and now I have to worry about weather you will come back from your mission ALIVE!" She wailed and stormed out of the room. _

He got out of bed, quickly got ready, and apparated to the office. Meanwhile Astoria rushed down the grand staircase to see her mom, sister, Naricssa, and- Anna! They both ran and embraced each other tightly. They were best friends and rarely got to see each other since Astoria moved to London.

"Shall we get going now? We don't want to be late for our appointment, now would we?" Meredith asked, as they all flooed to the shop.

"Hello ladies, I'm Grace, your consultant for today. What are we shopping for today?"

"Hi, I'm Astoria. We are shopping for my wedding dress today."

"Ok, follow me to the back room, and we will get started."

"So Astoria, what kind of dress are you looking for today?"

"Something simpler, not too flashy. And somewhat traditional."

"Ok, let me bring out a few dresses for you to try on." Said Grace as she ran to the stockroom. The first dress was more of a ball gown, with a bigger skirt and strapless top. When Astoria walked into the room where everyone sat, their were mixed expressions on their faces.

"You are drowning in that dress." Her mother said sharply. When it came to formal attire, her mom took it way too seriously. Everything had to be exactly perfect.

"I agree with your mother. Its too big." Narcissa agreed.

"You look like a hippogriff is eating you." Leave it to Anna to be the class clown. Everyone started laughing like crazy. A few failed attempts at finding a dress later, and Astoria picked out one last one. It was strapless, tight, but flowed out into a long skirt at about the thigh. The neck was a sweetheart, and it had tiny jewels encrusted on the bodice. It flattered her body so well. She walked out into the room, and everyone faces were pleased. Astoria saw her reflection, she was blown away. She felt beautiful, and for once in her life, more beautiful than her sister. She began to cry.

"What's wrong darling?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"It's just, for once in my life, I feel beautiful, like a, like a princess." She laughed, disbelieving that she actually said that out loud. That was when Daphne came up to her, put her hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are a princess. You may not feel it, but you always have been. And you always will be. My princess baby sister." These words, touched her the most out of anything, because to hear this from her sister, well, it made her feel special in her own way.


	13. Girl's Night Out

Chapter 13

"Toria, I'm going to throw you the perfect bachelorette party!" Anna exclaimed one afternoon at lunch. She and Astoria had grown up in France together before moving to London to start Hogwarts. However, after the battle, Anna moved back to France to live with her boyfriend, Sam. Now, she was staying with her step mother and father in London until after the wedding.

"Anna, you really don't have to do tha-." Astoria started but was interrupted by Anna- again.

"Toria, being you're made of Honor and best friend; I am going to throw you a spectacular party! It will be low key, just us Tray, and Daphne, but it will be fun, ok?"

"Ok fine." Astoria knew she had to give in before Anna started to throw a hissy fit. "Thank you Anna, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Toria. Now if you will excuse me, I have preparations to make." And with that she grabbed her coat, and skipped away.

Astoria sat down on the velvet couch in their wing of the manor, curled up with her favorite book, when Draco walked in the room.

"Hello honey how was work?" She asked

"Stressful. People from all over are trying to break into the department of mysteries. But we are looking into have a better security system. It's too complicated for me to explain. Sorry." He came over and pecked her on the cheek before asking

"How was work for you?" he asked as he came and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"It was good, went out to lunch with Anna… and she asked to do the craziest thing!" Astoria shook her head as she spoke. "She-she wants to throw me a bachelorette party." She laughed. "I told her to keep it subtle, but knowing Anna, she won' listen to me."

Draco chuckled and replied "Well, I guess that will be, err, fun? When is she having this party?"

"I really have no idea. She will not tell me anything."

"It will be fun, love. Who knows what tricks Anna has up her sleeve this time?"

Tonight was the night of the party, and Astoria had no idea what to feel. Excited, scared, nervous? Anna was known for throwing ridiculously over-the-top parties. She kept it simple, wearing a hot pink cocktail dress and simple heels. She was praying that Anna would listen to her, and keeps it casual. The last thing she wanted was a huge event, especially right before her wedding. Planning the actual wedding was stressful enough, and the fact that tomorrow was the day before the big event did not help the situation.

"Astoria, come on! We are going to be late if you don't hurry!" Anna called from down the hall. They had been staying at Astoria's parents house that day, doing last minute dress fittings and little such details. Before Astoria could even finish walking down the last stair, Anna had grabbed her hand and whisked her off.

"Anna! Where are you taking me?" Astoria demanded while Anna just laughed.

"Oh Tori! Don't you trust me?"

"Anna, I have know you since we were six years of age. And by age oh, seven I learned not to trust you 90% of the time. Even though you are my best friend." They both started laughing when Anna looked at her watch.

"Merlin, if we don't hurry, we will be late for our reservation!"

"Reser-…" Astoria asked confused, but as always, Anna interrupted her.

"Astoria! We do not have time for questions! Now stop standing there with that bizarre expression on your face, and come on!"

"Ok Anna, for the last time, where are we?" An exasperated Astoria asked-once again. She was usually a very patient person, not one to ask questions like that, but the stress was beginning to hit her. _Why am I at this party when I could be-be ordering flowers_ or _what am I doing here? I could have spent this time making sure each hand-stitched table cloth had the right amount of detail! _ Astoria was a perfectionist, and her wedding was no exception.

"Ok!" Anna giggled with excitement. "We are here, to GET YOU PAMPERED BEFORE YOUR BIG DAY!" She screamed. Anna was what they called in the muggle world, the "peppy cheerleader type". They walked inside an enormous, wizarding beauty salon, and saw it covered in pink decorations and… completely rented out!

"Anna… this is amazing! But how? How were you able to rent out the best beauty salon in London, let alone in the wizarding world? That must have cost a fortune!" Astoria was standing there, mouth agape.

"A little pre-wedding present from Draco. He also said sorry that he had to jet off this morning, but he had an appointment. Oh and also, he said he loves you and that he hopes you have fun! Now come on! We have mani-pedi's first!" She grabbed Astoria's hand and then led her to, yet another room covered in completely pink. Only this time, she saw Daphne and Tracy their too. They got their mani-pedi, massages, and tons more pampering done before the night ended. When Astoria got home, she collapsed on her bed, not even managing to get out of her heels or tiara or feather boa, and fell asleep. Maybe, a bachelorette party wasn't the worst idea after all.


	14. The Wedding

Chapter 14

_"I don't love you anymore." He whispered harshly._

"_Bu-but w-we belong together! You said so yourself!" Astoria cried helplessly_

"_I have had a change of mind. I told you, this. You need to understand. I may have been in love with you, but it was merely a precaution. Its Pansy I want now." Draco shook his head in frustration. "Goodbye, Astoria Greengrass."_

"Draco, don't leave! Don't leave!"

"Don't leave, don't leave!" A half awake Astoria said groggily, clutching on to something.

"Um, ok I won't sweetie. Are you ok?" Meredith asked, puzzled. Astoria immediately shot out of bed and let go of her mother's arm.

"Merlin, today is my wedding day isn't it?" Astoria squeaked, having absolutely no idea why she was acting this way today. Maybe it was the nerves…

"Yes darling, which is what I was coming up here to remind you? Dottie is bringing you up a tray, and you need to eat quickly. The ceremony starts at four p.m. sharp, and it is already twelve o'clock!" Her mother fretted and left the room just as Astoria heard a faint popping noise.

"Mistress Astoria! Mistress Astoria! Dottie had come to bring your breakfast!" The little elf squeaked. Dottie had been Astoria's personal house elf since she was five years of age, and they had become best friends. Dottie knew all her secrets, some that Daphne didn't even know!

"Thank you Dottie." Astoria said and took the tray from the tiny elf.

After breakfast Astoria followed her mother's orders, and retreated immediately downstairs to find her mother, Anna, Tracy, Narcissa, and Daphne all getting ready.

"Oh good, you're here Tori. Sit down. We need to get started on your hair and makeup immediately." Daphne slurred and shoved Astoria into the chair. She looked around and noticed that all the women had full hair and makeup already done, and all they needed were their dresses.

Daphne then whipped out her wand, and within a half hour, Astoria was changed from her already-beautiful self, to women with goddess-like features.

"Wow, Daphne, I never knew you were this talented with beauty charms." Astoria started in the mirror with complete and utter shock on her face. Who was this woman she was looking at? Before she could contemplate that thought, she saw Draco's black owl fly through the open window. The owl came to the chair where Astoria sat and delivered a thick envelope. Enclosed, was this piece of parchment:

Tori-

Can you believe the day has come already? I love you so much. Way more than Pansy (no mater what she may tell you if you ever encounter her). I can't wait for this evening! I will be the one in black! I love you.

- Your Soon to be Husband

Astoria read this letter out loud, trying desperately not to cry and ruin her makeup. She read the letter aloud to everyone, and they were all emotional as well.

"Ok, ok no crying! We have business right now! Save the tears for the ceremony!" Tracy almost snapped. Leave it to Tracy to keep everyone in shape at work and at play.

Twenty minutes until the ceremony starts. Astoria was already in her dress, and her bridesmaids were already in their dresses. In traditional pureblooded weddings, the bridesmaids all wore the same attire, and they did follow this tradition. The dresses followed color scheme of the wedding, and were a royal blue color. They were also strapless and short. To complement the dresses, were black shawls for the cold London weather, black pumps, and little silver necklaces with a single heart on it. The gift was from Draco and Astoria, to say thank you. Five minutes until the ceremony started. Astoria felt so nervous. Just then, her father walked in, a smile on his face.

"Narcissa, Meredith, you need to go take your seats." Astor said and gestured to the alter outside the manor. The gardens of Malfoy manor had been arranged for the ceremony, as it was, yet another tradition for Malfoy's to get married at the manor. As if time were being counted by the second, Astoria realized it was time to start. First to walk down was Lou, the flower girl, and Anna's brother, John, the ring bearer. Followed by Tracy and Theodore Nott, Daphne and Blaise, and finally, Anna and Ben. Before she knew it, it was her turn.

"Ready, pumpkin?" Astor asked. Astoria gripped his arm, just as the music began. The walk down the isle was nerve wracking. There were about 150 people, plus reporters from the _Dailey Prophet_.

"Ready as I will ever be, daddy. Thank you." Astoria whispered.

"Anytime baby, any time. I will always be here. Now we must get going." He kissed his daughter's forehead, and the proceeded down the isle.

When they started the walk, Astoria heard the faint gasps of close family and friends. Murmurs of "beautiful" and "A lucky women" floated throughout the crowd. Astoria tried to ignore the whispers, and focused on the man ahead. Draco. Her soon to be husband. Just the though sent shivers down her spine. He made her happy and that was all that mattered. When she met his eyes, she saw the look of pure elation on his face. After what felt like eternity, she finally reached the alter. Their vows were traditional, simple. They went by fast, and then it was time to say the words that would tie them together for eternity.

"I do," He said, strong and bold, like he truly meant it.

"I do." Astoria said as loud as she could through the tears. She had not realized she was crying until this moment. The minister pronounced them husband and wife, and Draco leaned down to kiss her. Not too passionate in front of an audience, but just enough that they could get away with. They broke apart, and didn't need to ask one another how they felt. They could both read it in each other's eyes.


	15. An Heir to the Throne

Chapter 15

***About a month and a half later***

"Mph!" Astoria rolled over in bed, not feeling quite right. It was just a little over a month since her wedding, and she and Draco were temporarily living in Malfoy manor. Not much had really changed, though. Anna had gone back to France with Sam, she still had her solid job at the ministry, and Daphne was as eccentric as ever.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked brief concern in his tired voice.

"I-I'm not quite sure. I don't feel quite… right." She sat up in bed, trying to come to a definite conclusion.

"Are you ill?" He asked more concern than before.

"No, not ill, just um, different. I can't pinpoint weather its illness or what…" Astoria was now really confused.

"Well." Draco started. "I think you should make an appointment at St. Mungos's. I know it isn't that serious, but it can't hurt to just be positive. I wish I could take you, but I have to work… Why don't you owl Daphne and see if she can take you?"

"That sounds ok I guess, but could you owl Tracy for me? Tell her I'm taking a sick day?"

"Sure, sweetie." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Toria, you wanted me to come to the healers with you?" Daphne asked when she arrived by Floo.

"Yeah, Daphne thanks. I'm not feeling too well, and Draco suggested I see a healer." Astoria shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with me. I am perfectly fine."

"Ok, Toria, you're perfectly normal. Every time you say that, there ends up being something wrong with you." Daphne laughed. "Well we should get going. You have a two o'clock appointment, and we don't want to get stuck in Floo traffic. That would be bad.

"Astoria Malfoy, come on back." One of the assistant healers called out to the waiting room. Daphne stayed behind and left her sister to fend for herself. Astoria was taken to a regular healer's office, where she met her healer.

"Ok Astoria, I'm healer Patil. Well, you can call me Padma, but whatever you prefer. So what brings you in today?"

"I wasn't feeling to well, and my husband over reacted and made me come to see a healer." Astoria rolled her eyes and Padma just laughed.

"Would that husband of yours be Draco Malfoy?" She laughed

"Yes, that must explain why I'm here." Astoria chuckled.

"Well, let's get your appointment started." Padma said and pointed to a tiny examination bed across the room. Astoria climbed up, and Padma started examining her. Constant "hmms" and "oks" before she decided to speak.

"Astoria, could you drink this potion for me please?" Padma asked and handed her a little glass vile. Astoria drank it quickly, before Padma spoke again.

"Ok, now this is going to sound very weird. I need you to go pee in this vile. I know, gross, but it's important." Astoria kind of laughed, and did what Padma asked. About two minutes later, she returned.

"Ok Astoria, give me about a minute, and I will return." Padma smiled and left the room. Astoria was nervous. What was happening to her? What if she was super sick? Or had a life-threatening muggle disease that no body knew much about. Before she knew it, Padma had returned, a smile still on her face.

"Astoria, I have some good news. You're pregnant."

Astoria was flabbergasted. "What? I'm sorry I could have sworn you said I'm pregnant."

"But you are, isn't that good news?" Padma's smile turned a little upside down.

"Um, yes, I think. C-could you get my sister for me please." Astoria was frozen in her current state.

"Sure, sweetie." She whispered and left the room. Sure enough, Daphne burst in the room to see Astoria, in tears.

"Tori! What's wrong?" Daphne ran over and gave her sister a hug.

"Daphne, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? I mean- we just got married a month ago! A-and I don't know if I-I'm ready a-and." She stuttered through the tears.

"Tori, it's going to be ok! And you know what the first thing we have to do is?"

"What, Daphne?" She blinked and looked up.

"We need to tell Draco."

Astoria sat on their bed, reading a muggle book. It was one of her favorites, a classic. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Interrupting her thoughts, Draco walked in the room. Astoria closed her book and looked up.

"Hi honey, how was work?" She asked, trying to start the conversation out light.

"It was good, busy. How was the healer?" He asked and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Um, well, I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and continued. "Draco, I'm pregnant."


	16. One Step at a Time

Chapter 16

"Draco, I'm pregnant." The words left her mouth as a whisper. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst. After a solid minute went by with no sounds except their hushed breaths, she spoke again, trying to ease the conversation along.

"Don't be upset, please?"

"Upset, why would I be upset? That's great news, for both of us!" He smiled, a huge grin appearing on his face. "I'm not my father, Tori. I am way different. And excited!" He picked her up and twirled her in a brief circle before setting her down.

They both were grinning from ear to ear when she spoke again. "Oh honey, I am so glad you're excited, but I'm kind of nervous." She confessed.

"Why? What is there to worry about?" He asked, his smile starting to fade slightly.

"W-what if I'm not a good mother?" She whispered

"Honey, you will be a great mother. Oh you know what, we need to tell our parents, don't we? How about we invite your family over for dinner tomorrow night? We will have to tell my mother now…. What do you say?" He asked lightly, hoping he would not mind about them having to tell his mother first.

"Ok sweetie. That sounds fine… should we join your mum downstairs for dinner? It would be a perfect setting to tell her." A faint smile appeared on her face.

"I'm glad you both could join me for dinner today. I love being around the two of you." Narcissa smiled sweetly at them from across the table. They both smiled back when Draco began to speak.

"Well mum, soon it won't be just the two of us joining you at the table." He smiled and looked over at Astoria.

"Whatever do you mean, Draco?" Narcissa had a slightly confused expression upon her face. Astoria now stood up from her chair, deciding it was her time to speak.

"We're going to have a baby!" Astoria smiled in delight. Narcissa immediately came over and hugged the both of them, a huge grin on her face.

"I am so happy for the two of you! That is wonderful news!"

"Thank you, we are equally excited." Draco said.

"We were also thinking, maybe we could invite my parents over tomorrow? To tell them the news?" Astoria suggested. 

"That sounds wonderful, Astoria! I will owl your family now and ask then if they would care to join us for dinner tomorrow night." Narcissa smiled and left the room.

"Oh Tori, it's so good to see you! You look, different. But still beautiful, come here!" Her mother pulled Astoria into a tight embrace.

"Hi mother, it's nice to see you too. Father, Daphne, Blaise." She went around and embraced everyone before Narcissa called everyone to dinner.

After dinner, everyone retorted to the living room and sat down for evening tea. Astoria believed this would be the proper moment to tell them the news. She nodded towards Draco, and they both stood up.

"We have an announcement for all of you- we are going to have a baby!" His mouth turned into a grin that was ear to ear, as Astoria's parents both sat there, shocked. Their faces showed no sign of happiness or sadness. Draco and Astoria both exchanged worried glances, when everyone's faces turned into huge smiles. Astoria's parents both exchanged congratulations with the two soon-to-be-parents.

"Congrats, mate. It's only been two months and you already knocked her up, huh?" Blaise joked and clapped Draco on the back.

"Hey at least it wasn't before the wedding Zabini." He joked back, watching Blaise slowly sink back into the couch. Everyone started laughing at his slightly guilty face, and continued the conversation.

"Have you been able to tell Lucius about all that has been going on?" Astor asked Narcissa.

"Well, we have been able to owl back and forth, but it is kept under close watch. The letters have to be approved by many people before he can receive them. But, yes I have kept in distant contact." Narcissa shrugged. Their marriage had begun to fall apart, then stitch together, and then fall apart again after he went to Azkaban. Nobody, not even Draco, knew how it was now.

"That's, err, good news I guess. I'm surprised the guards are even allowing that much. Well, times have changed, have they not?" Astor said, trying to ease the tension in the room at the moment.

"So Tori, have you been feeling ok so far?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, but I am only about 6 weeks, so that can change." She laughed. "With my luck, anything can happen. I'm just trying to focus on the good, not the bad. There is so much to do though…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Toria. In reality, you are just getting started. You have a long journey ahead, and you just have to take it a step at a time. We will all be here to love and support you. Just don't worry." Daphne comforted.

"Daphne was right, you know." Draco mused that night. He and Astoria were both sitting in bed, her reading a book, and him just thinking. Draco liked to think, ever since he was young. It satisfied his thirst for knowledge.

"Daphne was right about what?" Astoria questioned, looking up from her book.

"That we need to take life a step at a time, and not worry about what the future might bring us."

Astoria put down her book now. "But, where do we start? I mean we met, got married, and now we are going to have a baby. What comes next?" 

"House." Draco specified.

"Excuse me?" Astoria was confused on what he meant.

"We buy a home. I mean, we could just live here at the manor, but we have always talked about buying our own home, so why isn't now the right time? If we want to, we can't do it after the baby, when our life is going to be hectic. Let's do it now, when life is calm. I meant to tell you, I owled Blaise's sister, Harper, who told me that whenever we are ready to, to pop into her office and she will clear her schedule for us. So what do you say? Should we go tomorrow?"

"I think we are buying a house." Astoria smiled and went back to her book.


	17. House Hunting!

Chapter 17

A/N: I am now a beta reader! Yay! Thank you to DancingInTheRain11 for being my first beta "client"! She is a brilliant writer! :D

"Oh, it's so nice to see you both again! It has truly been too long!" Harper smiled as she greeted Draco and Astoria, and lead them to her office.

"It truly has, Harper. We really need to see each other more often." Astoria said.

"Yes it has. So how's everything been? Anything new?" She questioned.

This time it was Draco's turn to talk. "Well, everything has been perfect. As you know, we got married about two months ago, and now we are expecting a baby sometime this coming year." Harper sat there with her mouth open.

"Oh Merlin, I had no idea! Blaise must have forgotten to mention that." She shook her head. "Congrats, that is truly exciting!"

"Thank you so much. So you see, that is what brings us here. We need a place of our own, and only you could give us the best!" Astoria chimed in.

"Oh thank you! That is so sweet. Ok so what kind of home are you looking for?" Harper began to take out a pile of folders, all labeled with different types of homes.

"Not a manor." Draco and Astoria both said in unison. The three adults started laughing at the irony.

"Ok, well that makes it easier. So I will just remove the manor folder… now give me some other specifics." She went through all of her folders, organizing them and making sure she had only the best.

"Um, well we will need it to be somewhat spacious, so a flat is out of the question." Astoria mused. "Not too close to other homes, so more remote."

"Now we are getting somewhere. So how about a cottage? Well a larger one that is. I have a place that I think will be exactly right for the two of- err three of you. What do you say?" Harper pulled out the folder labeled 'cottage' and set it on the desk.

"Why don't we go check it out? You're judgment is best, and if you think we will like it, then we probably will." Draco piped in the conversation now, and kept his tone of voice business like.

They all apparated to the location of the house, and were stunned. It was a decent sized cottage on a small cliff. The cliff overlooked the lake, and, being a sunny day in the London country side, it was simply breathtaking.

"Well, should we go take a look inside?" Harper asked the awe-struck couple.

"Sure!" Astoria squealed with excitement as they entered the cottage. It was simply decorated for display, but was beautiful nonetheless. There was a small entrance, which lead into the living room. The living room included a couch, chair, loveseat, table, and fireplace already connected to the floo network. Off the living room, was a kitchen, already furnished luxuriously. They were then lead to a dining room, and guest room. As they made their way upstairs, they were even more in shock. There were two huge bedrooms, with en suite washrooms. They were spacious, and of course, beautiful.

"That's perfect, the two bedrooms. We could keep the bigger of the two and turn the second one into a nursery." Astoria smiled and looked up at her husband, who just as eagerly smiled back. They then continued on to find a decent-sized library, and an office.

"Well, that's the house. What do you two think?" Harper asked.

"It's perfect for us. I think it would be considered my dream home. What do you think honey?" Astoria giggled with excitement and looked up at Draco.

"I completely agree, I agree with you completely, Tori. I think it is perfect and just right for us." He smiled and looked at Harper now. "When is the soonest we can move in?"

"Um, I can go apparate to my office real quick, get the paperwork and you cane move in tomorrow if you would like. I will go get that and be right back." And with that Harper left, leaving the blissful couple alone in their soon-to-be-new-home. Immediately, Draco leaned in and kissed Astoria passionately. This was just the beginning.


	18. Setteling In

Chapter 18

That night they decided to dine with Narcissa again. They usually just all did their own things, but they had to tell her about the house sooner or later. And later was not an option, considering they were moving in tomorrow.

"Ahh, so good for you both to join me tonight. I quite enjoy your company." Narcissa smiled as she sat down and began to sip her wine. "Didn't you have an appointment with Harper today? Did you see anything good?"

"Actually, we found a home we really love, and um, we signed for it. We are to move in tomorrow." Astoria confessed. Narcissa looked happy, but a bit sad at the same time. Her baby boy was all grown up, and moving out.

"I'm happy for you too, I truly am. I just cannot believe it, I knew you Astoria, since the day you were born, and now look at you too." She smiled "And now you two are married, buying a house, and having a baby. It makes me happy to watch you guys live your lives." Narcissa just smiled adoringly at the young couple, wishing she had felt as much love as these two had. But that was the past, and there is no changing that fact.

"Draco, where is the box with my clothes?" Astoria asked. They were trying to unpack everything at the house, but it was not going very well. Astoria's mother had come to help, and they had gotten some work accomplished. The living room, kitchen, and library had been finished. They were now working on their bedroom, while Meredith was putting things away in the guest room. Dottie, Astoria's elf, had come to live there too, as they needed an elf and was not willing to let her go. Dottie loved to work for Astoria, and was now busy making sure the cottage was spotless.

"Um, did you check downstairs?" He replied.

"Yes, but I found it now. Sorry." Astoria sighed as she began to put things away. They had been doing this all day, and it was now 8 o'clock at night. Astoria was beyond exhausted, being pregnant and all. Then a thought occurred- she could put it away using magic! Sure, these spells were known to often go wrong, but she was so tired at the moment, she did not care. She began going well, concentrating for a few minutes, until Draco came over and kissed her full on the mouth. She immediately lost control of what she was doing and all the clothes she was hanging up came down in a huge pile on the floor. Astoria immediately pulled away.

"Draco! Why did you do that?" Astoria whined.

"Do what? Kiss you? Since when am I not allowed to kiss my wife?" Draco frowned and sat down next to her.

"Since I was trying to put my clothes away with magic, and when you kissed me, I lost focus, and they all fell down." She sighed and attempted to get up when Draco stopped her.

"No, love, you sit back down. You are exhausted, Tori, go to sleep. I will put them away for you. Don't worry." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Oh, and your mother left a little while ago. She wasn't sure if you were sleeping, and didn't want to wake you. She told me to tell you bye." Draco smiled and proceeded over to their closet to begin.

"Draco?" Astoria called softly.

"Yes, honey?" He replied, peering out of the closet.

"I love you, I really do. Oh and sorry you have to do that."

"Its ok love, I don't mind. And I love you too. Now go to sleep, you have work tomorrow, and a healer's appointment, remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Astoria yawned and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Beauty comes in many forms

Chapter 19

Astoria was frustrated as she got ready for work the next day. As much as she tried, she could not zip up the back of her pencil skirt. Last week, she could get into it, no problem. But today, it was not going to zip.

"Gah!" Astoria exclaimed as she finally got it to close.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he was finishing up getting ready.

"I'm fat, that's the problem." Astoria exaggerated as she sat down on their bed.

"No you are not, Astoria. What is bringing this up?" Draco sat down and put his arms around her.

"I'm already starting to gain weight. I can barley fit into my work clothes, and when I do get into them, it makes me look like a hippogriff." She complained.

"Ok first of all, and you know I am very honest when it comes to these things, you do not look like you have gained weight. Secondly, you look nothing like a hippogriff. Today we can ask the healer how far along you are, and if it is normal to start gaining weight so early. You look beautiful, you are just overreacting." He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. At first it was modest, but became more passionate quickly. He pulled her so she was now sitting on his lap, not breaking the kiss. They continued for several more minutes until the clock went off.

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to be late! Love you baby." Astoria quickly pecked him on the lips one more time, grabbed her bag, and apparated to the ministry.

"Hey Astoria, are you going to be at the meeting today?" Harry Potter asked as he passed by her office.

"I can't, sorry. Tracy is taking notes on the meeting for me. I have to leave after I finish this paperwork." Astoria went back to scribbling through the work.

"Ok, totally fine. Oh and you have a delivery up at the front. Have a good afternoon, Astoria." Harry said as he walked off. A delivery? Astoria set down her quill and walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Sarah? I heard there was a delivery her for me." Astoria told the lady working at the front desk.

"Oh yes, Astoria. Here we are." Sarah handed her a huge bouquet of roses from behind the desk.

"What do we have here?" Tracy asked as she popped in. She sat right on top of the desk and stared curiously at the roses.

"Um roses." Astoria said while reading the little card attached. "From Draco."

"Why did he send you roses?" Tracy was now very curious. You see, Tracy was known to be very nosey.

"He said he is sorry for the rough morning I was having today. When I was getting ready, I couldn't fit into any of my pencil skirts."

"Why wouldn't you fit into them, Tori? You have never been larger than a size two. Why would you suddenly be gaining weight?" Tracy was now VERY suspicious.

"Well…" Astoria started, blushing slightly. "I am pregnant."

"NO WAY!" Both Sarah Tracy exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. Draco is actually picking me up soon for a healer's appointment, but yes I am." Astoria smiled and patted her tiny belly.

"What are we ladies talking about here?" Draco asked as he walked through the entrance to the department.

"Hi honey." Astoria greeted as he walked up to her, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Congratulations!" Tracy squeaked looking at Draco.

"Ahh… so you heard." He chuckled slightly

"Yes, they did. Thank you for the roses." Astoria remembered suddenly.

"Oh that was nothing. I'm just glad you are doing better." He smiled.

"Well let's go put these in my office, and then we can get going?" Astoria asked as they started walking down the hall. "Bye ladies." She called behind her as a faint 'bye' was called back. As they walked, they ran into someone unexpected.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with a shocked expression on his face. "You know Astoria?" Draco was now very confused. How come he didn't know? I mean sure, he and Astoria didn't talk on a daily basis, but surely he should know.

"Know her? She's my wife." Draco tried to hole back a laugh as he spoke.

"Wife? I knew Astoria was married, but I didn't know it was to you! Wow. Well, err, I must be going. Bye." He said awkwardly and walked away.

"Wow, um, that was, interesting." Draco was at a slight loss for words as they arrived at her office. It was, of course, spotless, and covered in pictures.

"It's not much, but I tried to decorate it well." Astoria said as she placed the roses on her desk. She looked up and noticed him looking at the pictures. Most of them were of him and Astoria.

"There are lots of pictures of the two of us." Draco mused. He smiled and looked at her slightly blushing face, walking up to her. He kissed her softly, before breaking it. "Come on, we don't want to be late to your appointment, do we?" He asked as they apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Astoria Malfoy?" Padma called to the waiting room. She and Draco got up and headed to the back room.

"It's nice to see you again. Hop up here and we will get started, ok?" Padma said as they went to the examination room. "So how have you been feeling?"

"Um good, really tired, but not morning sickness." Astoria sat trying to think of anything else that would be necessary.

"Ok, that is always good. Fatigue is normal; just try to get some rest as often as you can. So now that I know kind of how you are doing, let's try to figure out about how far along you are." Padma smiled and picked up her wand. "Ok just lift your shirt up slightly." Padma instructed and Astoria did as she said. Padma then took her wand, pointed it at Astoria's belly, and muttered a simple spell. A little bubble then appeared above her stomach.

"Ok, so this is a little picture or so of your baby, as you can see it is fairly small right now. That is perfectly normal. If I were to guess… I would say you are about… three months along." Astoria's smile grew wide as she looked at her husband who was sitting on a tiny plastic chair. He smiled back, and the appointment continued on.

"Now, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" She asked and Astoria nodded her head briskly. Padma took her wand and muttered another spell. Suddenly, a faint _thump- thump _noise filled the room.

"Wow…" Was the only word that Draco could speak at the moment, as he was quite speechless?

"I know, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Padma smiled. She loved to watch couples become so happy over things like this. "Ok so your baby looks healthy, I am just going to give you a potion to take every morning, and one drop will be fine. You should also schedule another appointment… I would recommend coming once a month or so." She informed Astoria as they started to exit the room.

"I will be sure to do that." Astoria noted. "Thank you again for everything."

"You are welcome, and I hope to see you both soon." She smiled as Astoria and Draco left St. Mungo's.


	20. Birthday Fun?

Chapter 20

Astoria was woken up that morning by soft kisses on her face. She turned over to see Draco, smiling up at her.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, capturing her in a kiss. She eagerly kissed back, not wanting this moment to end. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Can I wake up to this every morning?" Astoria whispered between kisses.

"If you would like. I don't have any problem with that." He chuckled and kissed her one last time. "This is one part of your present, but more is to come later." Draco reached inside the beside table and pulled out a long, skinny package wrapped in a shiny, silver paper. He handed it to Astoria, and she opened it up to reveal a silver charm bracelet with three charms; A 'D', an 'A', and a heart between the two letter charms.

"Oh, baby, it is beautiful, thank you!" She leaned over and pecked him on the lips real quickly before putting the bracelet on.

"You are so welcome. Happy birthday."

"So what do you have planned for today?" Astoria asked, as she was very curious.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." He smirked and got up.

"Astoria, are you almost done?" Draco called from the living room. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to finish getting ready. He checked his watch; if she didn't hurry up, they would be late.

"Coming, darling." Astoria called and descended down the stairs. She was wearing a modest, long sleeve, tangerine colored dress that was slightly fitted at the waist. Her bracelet and nude pumps accented her look, and she was absolutely beautiful. Draco walked up to the stairs and grabbed her hand.

"You ready love?" He asked, gently kissing her hand.

"Of course, but you never did tell me where we are going." She chuckled and linked her arm in his as they did a side-along apparate. They were transported to the finest wizarding restaurant in London. Draco had already made reservations, and they sat down at a private table in the back. A waiter came over and quickly took their order while they sipped their drinks.

"Draco, this is so- way too much. You really shouldn't have." She leaned over and kissed him as passionately as she could in a public setting. They were soon interrupted when Draco noticed they were being watched. He and Astoria quickly broke apart, and noticed a vaguely familiar women standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Astoria asked, half scared, half annoyed.

"Oh your little snogging partner should know all about me. I'm Pansy Parkinson, and I believe you have become a little too close with MY man."


	21. Birthday Fun? Part II

Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry! You might hate me after this chapter, but I hated writing it! It just had to happen though… Thanks to MarigoldStevens for her help! **

Pansy. Great. It was Astoria's special day, and Pansy had to come and ruin it for her.

"Excuse me, but that is no way to speak to me. Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but he is my husband, not snogging partner." Astoria now stood up, a tense look in her eyes. She was usually a sweet girl, but when someone threatened her, she could defend herself.

"Drakey-poo, she's making up lies. You and I are going to be married, you can't possibly be married to this, err, thing." Pansy said while glaring at Astoria.

"You most certainly will not be married to my husband. What will you not get through your head? He is not yours Pansy." Astoria's voice was stern, meaning every word she spoke as she looked Pansy in the eyes.

"What is going on here?" One of the waiters came to the room, a worried look on his face.

"This delusional woman believes she is going to get married to my husband. I think someone had too much firewhisky tonight…" Astoria trailed off, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I am most certainly not drunk, you man stealer! Drakey, don't listen to her! You love me, and you know it!" Pansy shouted as the waiter took her away, her struggling against his grip. Astoria immediately grabbed her purse and began to walk out of the room.

"Tori, where are you going?" Draco asked, getting up now too. She did not answer him, merely stalking out of the restaurant and apparating home. Draco quickly followed her and arrived back home.

"Tori, please, say something." Draco pleaded like a small child.

"What? What do you expect me to say? I'm beyond furious." She stood facing him, arms crossed. She had never spoken this way to him, matter of fact- she usually didn't speak to anyone this way. That was defiantly not a good sign.

"Don't listen to Pansy, she has mental problems." Draco tried to consol her, but it was not working.

"It is not Pansy I am furious about." She still stood in the same position, glaring at Draco.

"Who…" Draco started but was immediately cut off.

"You. You sat there, and didn't say a word during the argument." Astoria was on the brink of shouting now, and the fact that she was pregnant didn't help the situation.

"Love, I am sorry but…" One again, Draco was cut off.

"No you aren't. How do I know Pansy isn't right? Do you have feelings for her?" Astoria shouted and was now about to start crying. There was a brief pause, when Draco was about to tell her _"Bloody Hell, no! Why would I love that nutcase?" _When Astoria was tired of waiting for an answer.

"I knew it." She whispered, tears starting to fall down her face. "I knew you till had feelings for her."

"Astoria, I don't! I swear I don't love her! She is a delusional prat, and I would never get together with her!" Draco cried out, begging, pleading for her to believe him, and though not saying it outright.

"I think I am noticing a pattern here. You dumped her; she loves you and wants you to take her back. You dumped me, and did it ever occur to you how I felt? You left me heartbroken, and how do I know you didn't do it to her? Draco, you put me through hell, and yet I still love you. And I thought you did too. Now, I am not so sure." Astoria was in full out tears as she began shoving things in her purse.

"Where are you going?" Draco whispered, almost about to cry himself.

"Daphne's. I need to get away; I'm not sure when I will be back. I need time." Astoria's eyes were red with tears, as she apparated away. Draco was hurt beyond belief. He started crying uncontrollably, not afraid to show his emotion. His fist hit the wall, as he was not entirely sure weather Astoria would come back.


	22. Good Job, Blaise

Chapter 22

Mate-

What happened? Astoria came over, and she is talking to Daphne now... she looks like she was crying a lot before she came… did you do something? Let me know so I can try to help. I am here for you, mate.

- Zabini

Draco had finally begun to control his tears. He was a Malfoy after all, and could not believe he had shown that much emotion! He knew well even as a small child. Draco walked over to his desk, and began to reply.

Zabini-

One word: Pansy. Astoria believes I still have feelings for that mutt! We got in a bit of a fight… I don't know what to do! I am very distraught... Could you try to talk to her for me? Please? Or try having Daphne talk to her… I need my Tori back!

Malfoy

Draco began crying again and sent the tear-stained letter off with his owl. Hopefully Daphne could talk to Astoria and help fix the situation.

***Daphne/Blaise's House***

"I just hope he isn't mad at me." Astoria sobbed, drying her eyes. She sat across from her sister, who was trying to consol her best she can.

"Honey, he loves you. It is ok, it was just one fight. All couples get into fights every once in a while. You will work out your problems eventually, Tori." Daphne got up and hugged Astoria, just as a big, black owl flew through the kitchen window.

"I'll get it." Blaise muttered as he got up from the paperwork he was doing and headed to the window. He read the letter and was shocked. Draco never ever cried. EVER. He went to go sit by his wife and sister-in-law, to try and talk to them.

"Oh, hi Blaise. Who was the letter from?" Daphne looked up from the conversation to look at her husband, who just sighed.

"Draco. It as Draco, wasn't it?" Astoria answered immediately, as she had recognized the owl.

"Yes, you see, he sent me a quite depressing letter, tear stained and everything. Blaise started it, trying to make it more dramatic.

"Really? He never cries. Not even at our wedding did he cry." Astoria was shocked that her husband-Draco Malfoy actually cried!

"Yeah, he did. He misses you Astoria. He thinks you left him for good." Blaise shook his head for two reasons; one for he could not believe that him milking it was working, and two, he did not think he would live to see the day where Draco Malfoy would be crying.

"Blaise is right; I do miss you." Draco whispered as he stepped out of the fireplace. Astoria immediately ran up and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She blubbered, hoping he would forgive her. "I never should have done that, I overreacted."

"Shh...Tori, it is ok." He soothed, wiping away her tears. "I forgive you, I was never mad, just upset. I love you Tori." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Um, we are still here? This is nasty to watch, please, stop!" Blaise whined and covered his eyes. Draco chuckled as they pulled apart, his signature smirk creeping onto his face.

"Blaise! That is so rude!" Daphne smacked his arm and scolded him.

"Don't worry, Daphne. This is nothing, Blaise. Shall I tell the story of our sixth year and walking in on-?" Draco started.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Blaise literally shouted at the top of his lungs, just as they heard a wail coming from upstairs.

"Great, Blaise. It took me forever to get her to sleep." Daphne rolled her eyes and excused herself to go get their daughter.

"Good job Blaise. Haven't you learned NOT to piss off my sister?" Astoria laughed.

"You think I like annoying her? That girl is very crafty with a wand… and can hex me into the next year." Blaise truly sounded scared.

"Oh my gosh, it's already ten o'clock! We should probably be getting home, and let you enjoy the rest of you night." Astoria fretted as she and Draco said goodbye, and apparated home.

******Author's Note*******

Hey sorry, no updates in a week or so! School is starting soon so be expecting new chapters less frequently ): [I know… I am sorry! But I am a bust bee!] I will try to update maybe once or twice a week… maybe once every other week! So sorry! Thank you for R&R! :D


	23. Breaking Tradition?

Chapter 23

The next few weeks were pretty crazy. Astoria's pregnancy hormones began to kick in, and that sent Draco running to the muggle supermarket in the wee hours of the night to get things like ice cream and candy. It drove him mad at first, but he knew he couldn't blame her. Astoria would try to control it if she could, and that reassured him. Now, they were sitting on their couch, Draco going over paperwork and Astoria eating a tub of ice cream, gazing at the sealing.

"I have a healer's appointment tomorrow," She mused, still starting at the sealing. Draco looked up from his paperwork immediately.

"Well I will not miss it for the world." He smiled and went back to his work.

"Astoria?" Padma called out to the waiting room, and motioned for Astoria and Draco to join her. She led them to the same tiny examination room, and smiled.

"So how have you been feeling, first of all?" Padma asked.

"Um, fine I guess. Not much different, just cravings." She giggled.

"Completely normal. So let's check you out and see how everything is going." Padma smiled and gestured for Astoria to hop up onto the examination bed. She quickly pulled out her wand and began muttering a spell until a little bubble appeared above Astoria's stomach. She kept murmuring other unrecognizable spells for a few more minutes until she looked at Astoria and smiled again.

"Well, everything looks great, but I also have some very exciting news; would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Astoria turned her head to look at Draco, who just shrugged.

"It is totally up to you, I will be happy with whatever choice you make."

Astoria then turned her head to Padma and nodded one fast bob. "Yes, please. I am too impatient to wait five more months."

"Ok… let's see…" Padma started examining the bubble more closely than before, to make sure she had a completely accurate reading. "You ready?" She asked, trying to build anticipation.

"Yes! Please, before I die with anticipation." Astoria squealed with excitement.

"Ok… well you are having a baby boy!" Padma's smile was huge as she took in the excitement in the air.

"Oh Merlin, really? That is so exciting!" Astoria was so overwhelmed she almost felt like screaming.

"It is. Now just remember, owl me if anything comes up or if you have any questions… I will see you in a month." And with that Padma left the room.

"Wow that is breaking tradition, huh?" Draco smirked as he made his way over to Astoria, who got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, it is still exciting." She giggled and pressed her lips to his.

"It defiantly is." He murmured.


	24. Unique is never bad

Chapter 24

"Orion?"

"I have four relatives with that name."

"Perseus?"

"Doesn't have a nice ring to it."

Draco and Astoria were trying to come up with baby names, and so far it was not going well. They wanted to keep up the tradition of naming your kid after a constellation, but it turned out picking one was harder than they thought.

"Well do you have any better ideas, considering you are the 'expert' here."

"How about Leo?"

"Sounds terrible. Leo Malfoy? You have got to be kidding me." Astoria rolled her eyes and continued to brainstorm.

"That is true… hmmm…" Draco pondered.

"Scorpius!" Astoria exclaimed as a light bulb went off inside her head.

"Pardon?"

"Scorpius! It's perfect! It sounds well, is a constellation, and I believe you don't have any relatives with that name."

"Sure, but the poor kid will be bullied for having a name like that! Think about it, with a last name like Malfoy, he will already be looked down upon!" Draco ranted, but then looking at his wife, who looked offended and slightly upset.

"Oh, ok. I actually really liked that name, but we can think of something else…"

"I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to offend you. We can name him Scorpius on one condition- YOU have to explain to him when he is older and when he hates his name why we decided on it." Draco smirked,

"Deal. Now we need a middle name." Astoria put on her thinking face, as they went back to the drawing board.

"How about Hyperion?" Draco brought up. "Shouldn't we remember your brother in some way?" What most people did not know about Astoria was that she had an older brother, Hyperion. She loved the boy dearly, and they were even closer than she and Daphne are. He had went to Durmstrang, and moved back to France after school. Hyperion was very into his job as an auror, but when a mission went wrong, he was killed by a Death Eater. It pained Astoria, and left a permanent whole in her heart.

"Y-you would do that? F-f-for m-me?" Astoria was now in tears as she remembered her deceased brother.

"Of course. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Has a certain ring to it, but bloody hell, it sure is unique." Draco smirked.

"And may I ask who ever said unique was not a good thing?" Astoria giggled. Draco loved her giggle, as it brightened up the room like a ray of sunshine.


	25. Author's note

**Author's note: Thank you all for all the love and support in this story, be sure to read and review! :D I wanted to send a few shout outs too; First of all, to Im-Ina-Tent, and their amazing story "Light in the Darkness". It is another DracoXAstoria fic, and you will all enjoy it. Next, I would like to thank the beautiful and super talented Lyric Medlie. Thank you for all your love and support, and kind words. Doll, you are amazing and do not let anyone else tell you otherwise. Last but cerianly not least, I would like to give thanks to MarigoldStevens. She is an amazing beta client, and another amazing friend of mine here on . She has helped me so much, and supported me. Love you, doll, and don't you forget it!  
><strong>


	26. Greengrass Estate

Chapter 25

Draco Malfoy was, well, Draco Malfoy. A boy who was told it was not okay to cry, or be nervous, or show any emotion for that matter. A boy, who was told that blood status mattered, and to shun those of muggle descent. Oh, he worshiped his father, and looked at him as the model of perfection for following these 'golden rules' without thought. But Draco had changed over the years, and became his own person. He no longer (purposely) made fun of mudbloods, and allowed himself to show emotion on occasion. Today though, he felt something he had never felt before- nervousness. Astoria was due in about four more months; four months until he became a father, and was responsible for two lives instead of just one. He needed desperately to talk to someone. His father was one hundred percent out of the question, and same was his mother. He needed a man's point of view. If only...

Draco arrived swiftly at Greengrass estate. It was as abstract from Malfoy Manor as you got; Large fountains sat behind the grand entrance gates, followed by tons of elegant rose bushes. The estate itself was breathtaking, though the Greengrass family would never brag. Humble, and a tad timid were they. Draco took a deep breath before approaching the brass knocker on the door. It took several minutes before the doors opened, revealing Astor Greengrass. A sentemential and gracious man, he smiled as he noticed Draco's apperance.

"Ah, Draco, how nice of you to stop by. Come in." Astor greeted as Draco walked in the grand oak doors of Greengrass estate.

"Thank you sir, but I am actually here to talk to you."

"Draco, how many times, have I told you, please do not call me sir. You are family and therefore you may call me by my name." He smiled as they walked to Astor's office, where Draco took a seat in one of the red velvet covered chairs. "So what are you inquiring about today?"

"I-I am actually here to talk to you about Astoria. Well, not her exactly, it's mainly about the baby." Draco cleared his throat and

"Ah, so I see you are having some nerves, huh? Well, I will give you some advice, if you tell me what you would like to know."

"Anything. How do you do it? I had an idiotic fool for a father, so it was like I never had a father." Draco scoffed at the thought of that foolish man raising him.

"First of all, I will admit your father made some very foolish decisions in his life, but he is still my friend and business partner, and I will not comment on his personal life." Astor started, looking Draco firmly in the eye, who just nodded in acceptance. "But back to our main discussion; I have one main piece of advice for you; be there for her."

"What exactly do you mean by that? Could you put more emphasis on what you are trying to say?"

"I am trying to say exactly what it sounds like; you need to be there for Astoria. When that baby is born, there are no 'taking breaks'. It is you, her, and that baby, and that will be your priority in life." Astor's voice became stern and serious, almost business like. "She is my little girl, and if you don't take care of her, there will be some serious consequences."

"I would not leave her. Why is it I am perceived as a man who would be enough of an ignorant prat to leave his pregnant wife?" Draco all but shouted at his father-in-law, who just stayed as relaxed as he was before.

"Draco, I am not saying anything of the sort; I know the man you have become, and furthermore would not judge you based on what others say. I am just trying to reinforce my statement. It is not that I do not trust you, I just want to inform you." Astor clarified as Draco just nodded.

"Yes, Astor. I completely understand your concern when it comes to your daughters." Draco replied as he looked around the room. Sure, he had been to the Greengrass estate many times before, but he had never seen this room. It was probably one of the most expensive rooms, too. The walls were a deep maroon color, lined with a mahogany wooded border. Walls were covered in family jewels and trinkets, no doubt priceless. A huge desk of the same wooden color sat in the middle of the room, a large, almost throne like chair encrusted in jewels sat behind the desk. In front, were two chairs, again of the same type of wood, but were much smaller. The room was also huge, bigger than most people's kitchens.

"Well, I must get going, Astoria will be home any minute, and I don't want her to get suspicious." Draco grabbed his coat and got ready to go when Astor spoke again.

"It was nice talking to you, Draco, oh and don't worry, no body will hear of this conversation." He winked as Draco apparated back to the cottage, wondering how Astor could possible have predicted what he was going to ask.


	27. Tori and Harry

Chapter 26

**A/N: Ok here you will get a little more insight on Astoria's career. I know, JKR never said that the auror department had trip planners, but I always imagined there were. You know, people who plan the missions the aurors go on? The thought just came to me; they would need someone always on top of their work and organized. There's a little bit on how Astoria came to be for me. **** Oh and this takes place the same time Draco is talking to Astor. (See last chapter)**

Astoria sat at work, organizing her already neat desk. She then moved to a stack of paperwork that was already filled out and in alphabetical order according to subject matter. Naturally, work was un-eventful and boring. Just as Astoria was contemplating whether to clean up again or go and plan next month's calendar, she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" She called loudly, taking her want and cleaning the ink off of her hands. When she looked up, she saw Harry Potter, her boss, standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello sir. May I help you with something?"

"Astoria, I am not sir. Please, call me Harry. I may be your boss but you are also a friend. Oh and I wanted to say my congratulations." He laughed at her confused expression. "I heard you are expecting, that is great news! Funny also, because my wife, Ginny is expecting our second soon, too."

"Oh yes, thank you. That is great news! When is she due?" Astoria was thrilled for them. She and Ginny had been close friends during their Hogwarts years, but lost contact after the war.

"Um, May, I believe, and yourself?"

"April. Oh how exciting, our kids will be going to Hogwarts together. Tell Ginny I said hello. We must get together for tea sometime." Astoria giggled

"Yes we must. Now, I must ask, how did you end up married to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, very confused on how such a sweet young lady could fall in love and marry his school rival.

"Oh it is quite a long story, well; I will try to keep it short. We grew up together as family friends, and, well, it ended up being more than just friends in the end."

"I see. Well, it was nice talking to you. Have to get back to work now, or Kingsly will be on my case." He chuckled. "Good day, Astoria."


	28. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Okay, you guys are probably going to kill me when you find out this "chapter" is just an author's note. But, I have the honor of giving you the great news that "Look no Further" (formerly Its Always Been Right in Front of Your Eyes) will be updated in the next few days! I apologize it has been so long, but I lost interest, quite frankly. But, with this story comes new beginnings. I am totally revamping this story. You can expect somewhat of the same plot, but as I have matured as an author, they story will begin to grow into less fluff and thicker twists and turns. I have many tricks up my sleeve, and I cannot wait to get this story back up! Please, please do not forget to R&R, I will try to update as soon as possible. I like to get the fans involved too. What would you like to see in the story? Review and tell me; you might just see your idea in the story! ~ lilbunny98**


End file.
